Agacement
by flying knight
Summary: L'exité de service tape du pied. Un tic parmi tant d'autres. Mais l'Aburame, malgré son calme légendaire, commence sérieusement à perdre patience...


**Titre:** Agacement.

**Disclaimer:** N'ayant pas réussi à le kidnapper, tout l'univers de Naruto reste la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. Sauf la robe bleue à froufrous d'Hinata~

**Genre:** Shônen-ai, ShinoxKiba.

**Notes : **Un de mes premiers écrits, cohabitant certainement avec plusieurs fautes d'orthographes, et une certaine possibilité d'OOC, je m'en excuse d'avance. Néanmoins, rien de bien particulier à dire sur ce texte, si ce n'est qu'il ne se déroule pas dans un univers alternatif (il n'a pas été écrit pour, en tout cas).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il tapait du pied. Encore et encore depuis qu'ils étaient là à attendre. Un tic parmi tant d'autres. Heureusement, aujourd'hui il n'avait pas eu le droit aux grognements. Encore heureux. Mais ce mouvement bruyant et incessant l'agaçait, c'était insupportable. Et pourtant l'excité continuait, tapant toujours plus fort à chaque fois. Lui qui était toujours si calme d'habitude…il commençait à perdre patience.

« Dis-moi Kiba ? Tu es sûr que tu ne souffres pas d'un problème d'hyperactivité ? »

En effet, le concerné qui ne pouvait jamais rester sans rien faire, et ce, tout le temps et partout, était très possiblement sujet à ce problème de santé. Il grogna son mépris le plus naturellement du monde et arrêta de taper du pied…pour commencer à taper ses doigts contre la pauvre table innocente. L'Aburame avait l'habitude de ce genre de réponse, mais cette fois-ci elle commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot.

« Hey ! C'est pas ma faute si Hinata prend autant de temps pour se préparer ! » s'indigna l'Inuzuka en soupirant.

Akamaru répondit à cette réplique en aboyant joyeusement, comme pour approuver son maître. Shino se retint d'envoyer une horde d'insectes dans le but de l'étouffer. C'est vrai qu'ils attendaient dans le salon de la demeure Hyuuga depuis 2 bonnes heures, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour faire un boucan pareil. Il fallait comprendre la jeune Hyuuga aussi…ce n'était pas tous les jours que Naruto faisait une grande fête pour commémorer son passage en tant que Chuunin. Hinata se devait d'être absolument magnifique, surtout que le dit blond se foutait royalement d'elle, n'ayant d'yeux que pour un certain Uchiha de sa connaissance…En plus, ses coéquipiers n'avaient même pas pris la peine de se mettre sur leur 31, portant encore et toujours leurs fringues habituelles qui leurs allaient si bien. M'enfin bon. Passons.

Le maître chien, visiblement conscient de l'agacement naissant chez son coéquipier, et d'ailleurs assez fier de lui pour le coup, ne put s'empêcher de continuer son tic absolument insupportable, un sourire aux lèvres. Enerver monsieur le « blasé-de-la-vie-que-rien-ne-touche-et-n'impressionne » était un acte en soi impossible à réaliser par une personne normalement constituée (moralement s'entend) et Kiba était incroyablement content de lui quand il parvenait ne serait-ce qu'à lui arracher un soupir désespéré. Soupir qui, une fois n'était pas coutume, déformait à peine le visage impassible du ténébreux, le rendant toujours plus beau à chaque fois. L'Inuzuka ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer avec son air canin terriblement craquant, ce qui, peut-être, contribuait aussi à l'agacement du maître des insectes, qui ne supportait pas qu'on le regarde de cette façon, ou plutôt…que KIBA le regarde de cette façon.

Mais le ténébreux savait très bien que son coéquipier ne stopperai pas son vacarme, comme il savait très bien que ce dernier adorait le martyriser mentalement, comme il savait très bien que lui-même adorait se faire martyriser de la sorte. Eh oui, derrière son expression figée à travers le temps et l'espace, l'Aburame cachait bien son jeu…le moindre des regards que son ami lui adressait le faisait frémir (surtout que ces dits regards n'avaient pas la caractéristique d'être innocents) et chacun des gestes qu'il lui adressait le rendait complètement fou. Mais, foi de blasé, il ne montrerait rien et jamais ! Oui, enfin, sauf que là…il commençait à craquer pour de bon. Evidemment, l'excité de service n'arrangeait aucunement les choses : dès qu'il pouvait enflammer son ami du regard, ou mieux, le tripoter feignant une chute ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, il ne s'en privait pas le moins du monde. D'où le fait que les hormones de Shino commençaient sérieusement à le travailler…

« Kiba… s'il te plait… arrête ça. » murmura le ténébreux d'une voix à peine suppliante.

Hélas, le changement de ton fut immédiatement remarqué par les oreilles méga développées du maître chien et par le chien lui-même qui aboya doucement. Pas de bol, c'était un Inuzuka, et non un de ces idiots d'Uchiha ou je ne sais quoi…Oups, je m'égare. Le dit Inuzuka se fit plus insistant dans ces gestes, puis, remarquant à présent l'expression désespérément torturée de son ami, il approcha sa chaise de la sienne et lui murmura à l'oreille, un sourire plus que satisfait aux lèvres :

« Qu'est-ce que je dois arrêter ? »

Dieu sait à quel les Aburame peuvent être calmes. Mais le dernier de la lignée atteignait ses limites. Et son vis-vis le savait très bien. Il ricana légèrement, s'approchant un peu plus du visage de son coéquipier puis, d'un rapide mouvement de la main, il lui enleva ses petites lunettes noires qui ne servaient absolument à rien selon lui. Mais ça, c'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Se travestir. Manger du chou-fleur. Boire au biberon devant tout le monde. Trouver Lee incroyablement sexy. Un Aburame pouvait faire tout ça, mais pas laisser quelqu'un lui enlever ses lunettes trop classes. C'était un déshonneur total. Ne contrôlant plus aucun des ses gestes, Shino se jeta violemment sur l'hyperactif de service, le faisant tomber gracieusement au sol (aussi gracieusement qu'un éléphant qui se jette dans une piscine, je précise) tout comme les pauvres chaises. Malheureusement, la position dans laquelle ils étaient tombés lui fit amèrement regretter son geste…Eh oui, c'est évident, le blasé ténébreux était étalé de tout son long sur un Kiba apparemment ravi de la tournure que prenaient les évènements, malgré l'étonnement d'Akamaru qui s'était dressé presque immédiatement. L'Inuzuka ne put s'empêcher de plonger son regard canin dans les beaux yeux foncés de son ami, qui prenait étrangement une teinte rosée, allait savoir pourquoi…Bien décidé à interrompre ce « contact » plus que gênant, le maître des insectes arracha sa paire de lunettes des mains du je cite ses pensées : «canon allongé sous son corps ». Il se mit aussi une baffe mentale en passant, n'ayant pas très envie de violer un pauvre garçon innocent (toujours se méfier des apparences à ce que l'on dit, hum). Ce dernier ne bougea même pas un cil, bien trop occupé à se noyer dans les abysses oculaires de l'Aburame. Un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel les deux garçons ne firent pas un geste. Mais l'excité était bien trop fier de lui pour en rester là. Il approcha encore plus son visage de celui du ténébreux et murmura :

« -C'est bon, j'ai arrêté là non ? Tu veux que je recommence ?

-Non merci ça v…va comme ça. »

Voilà qu'il bégayait maintenant. Il était allongé sur son coéquipier, (accessoirement un débile surexcité, un mec en plus) il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate, et maintenant il bégayait ? Là, il avait vraiment touché le fond. Et son esprit, qui s'embrouillait tout seul, essayant de choisir entre « lui sauter dessus et le prendre sur le parquet » ou alors « garder son calme et se relever tranquillement », n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Malheureusement, Kiba, toujours aussi proche, avait l'air d'être plutôt favorable à la première proposition, avec son sourire carnassier sur les lèvres…

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? T'es tout rouge… »

Inutile de préciser que l'Inuzuka se régalait devant cette scène, tandis que son chien était sagement allongé près d'eux. Lui, l'excité de service, avait réussi à le troubler comme jamais personne n'avait réussi. Et le pauvre Shino ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi dire, ni même quoi penser, vu que la bataille raison/envie faisait toujours rage dans son crâne. Mais sa raison l'emporta finalement et il se redressa légèrement, se retrouvant donc assis à califourchon sur le beau brun au sol. Cette nouvelle position ne lui plaisant guère, il commença à se lever, mais une main entreprenante le ramena sur la bonne voie tandis qu'une autre faisait glisser la fermeture éclair de son manteau. Bien sûr, le propriétaire de ses mains affichait clairement son désir de se faire prendre ici tout de suite sur le parquet. L'Aburame ne put résister au regard carrément pervers de son ami et il fondit vers lui pour unir leurs lèvres en un baiser passionné et langoureux, qui s'approfondit jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle. Alors que les deux garçons s'apprêtaient à aller plus loin, leurs mains se trimballant déjà sur leurs corps enflammés, un cri strident à vous arracher les oreilles retentit dans la pièce. Les deux amis relevèrent la tête, craignant de voir apparaître une horde de ninjas assoiffés de sang, mais ils ne virent rien d'autre qu'une Hinata -traumatisée à vie par ce qu'elle venait de voir- s'évanouir sur le sol en froissant sa jolie robe bleue à froufrous.

« Hm. Mince… déclara Shino en fronçant les sourcils. On la réveille ? »

L'Inuzuka ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette question, à laquelle il avait déjà la réponse, qu'il murmura d'une voix sensuelle :

« Elle est très bien là où elle est…On en était où ? »

L'Aburame imita ce sourire coquin, amusé, et reprit son étreinte là où il l'avait laissé…

[...]

« Dis Neji, demanda la voix familière d'un certain blond qui venait tout juste de devenir Chuunin, où est Hinata ? C'est ta cousine, nan ? Et Shino et Kiba ? Tu les as vus ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules d'un air interrogatif.

« Ils sont sûrement encore occupés à courir après Akamaru », lui répondit le jeune Hyûga, « Hinata m'a confié que lors de ses périodes de chaleur, il sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait…

-Ah. Je vais les chercher, tu penses ?

-Hm… sachant qu'un Inuzuka agit à l'identique de son animal… Peut-être pas.

-Eh, mais… hein ? »

Le blond n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un soupir exaspéré.

_Fin_

* * *

J'ai corrigé la fin du récit, une nouvelle fois, il devrait être plus compréhensible (normalement).

J'espère que cela vous a plu, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pouvez toujours commenter pour donner votre avis.

Merci pour votre lecture !


End file.
